


What Are You Doing Tonight?

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gym Sex, Kissing, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing some time to think and stretch his legs, Sam heads to a 24-hour gym in the town he's working a case. He's planning on working out, or he was until he saw you there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectaculacularsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/gifts).



Walking into the twenty-four hour gym at 1am had seemed like a good idea at the time. It was part of a chain and Sam had found a money-off coupon for membership a month back. In his head, Sam had been thinking: weights rather than just running when on hunts. Whole deal was meant to be for health reasons, to help him get over that stupid gunshot wound he’d gotten in the shoulder just when he thought he lost Dean. Yeah, health reasons. Nothing more, nothing less. Wasn’t like he was getting any younger, it was getting tough to stay in shape and maintain his endurance levels.

Changing in the locker room--pulling on a gray tank top, red shorts and sports shoes--and stowing his regular clothes, Sam picks up his water bottle and makes his way into the main workout area, with all the machines, weights and stretching areas. There are studios off this part that, during the day, would host yoga classes and so on. The entrenched odor of stale sweat hangs under the aerosols used to freshen the air. For a moment, Sam stretches and flexes, getting ready for a full warm up before hitting the weight machines.

Going over the details of the case they were working in that Michigan town, Sam doesn’t see you working out over on one of the many exercise bikes. He’s about to get on a bike five down from you when he finally hears the smooth swishing of the stationary bike’s mechanism. Sam glances at you in surprise, but you’re lost, plugged into your iPad as you cycle and watch something, but he can’t tell what.

Feet and thighs shifting fast, pedaling more than twenty miles per hour--Sam can see that you’re in “the zone”. But that doesn’t stop him from admiring your physique a little and the words “cute” and “probably wouldn’t give me the time of day” pop into his head.

Climbing up on to the bike five down from yours, he regrets not having his cell and some music, but being mid case isn’t great for earphones. That’s when the unknown bump in the night tends to bump you off, at least in Sam’s experience. Sam shivers as he recalls the rogue Pishtaco for a moment and what it did to that woman who’d been found in a gym, much like this one.

Stealing another glance at you, appreciating the curves of your body and the determined smile on your face, Sam adjusts his bike’s settings so he won’t be working with a high level of resistance. The aim being to help him get warmed up before the main event. Sam finally starts to cycle and keeps an eye on the bike’s timer.

You’re unsure when this stranger joined you in the gym, but looking to your right you can’t help smiling more. The man’s looking down at his bike display, sable bangs flopping down by his cheeks, well toned arms running down to  large, capable looking hands gripping the bike handles. And his ass? Oh god, his ass… Curving over the bike’s seat, framed in red shorts as his powerful thighs pedal.

Looking away from the stranger, you feel yourself blush and things are beginning to feel a little slippery on the seat. Letting out a long breath, you slow down as you start to flick through shows on your tablet, but there’s suddenly nothing on it you want to watch. Instead you take a swig of water and begin to increase your pace again. What was meant to be a thirty minute workout is now looking like it will be more, but not because burning calories is now the aim.

Earphones still in, despite no longer watching anything, you keep cycling. The man near you begins to slow and you watch him out of the corner of your eye. Following his movements as best you can, you try to be discrete as you track his movements, snatching glances at him in the mirror that lines one side of the gym. He heads over to the stretching spot and fuck: he’s tall, well muscled… and so, so limber.

 _Guy like that’s gotta be taken… right?_ You keep pedaling and you keep ogling, wondering if you could strike up a conversation with him. Sweat is slicking your back, but you don’t care how it may make you look--you’re staying put.

The man finishes stretching and heads over to the weight machines, choosing a lat pull-down. Metal clinks against metal, but you can’t see what load the man is setting the machine on. His back is to you as he sits and finally begins to pull down on the bar. You can see everything in the mirror. Deltoids flexing, biceps curling.

Casually, you slow down on your bike and finally finishing pedaling. Climbing off, you pull out your earphones, and grab your iPad and water bottle. Heading over to the stretching area, you drop your things and begin your cool down. This is not the time to suddenly end up with cramps in your leg muscles. Jogging on the spot, you sneak a peek at the man and swallow hard, watching his muscles bulge as he works. You spend five minutes on various stretches and then wipe down with a towel. Picking up your things, you go and grab a clean towel from a rack before walking over to the man as he finishes up on the lat pull-down.

Heart hammering in your chest from nerves, you hold the towel out to him. “Here,” you say, more calmly than you feel.

“Uh, thanks,” says the man in a soft, but low voice, as the takes the towel from you and you finally see his hazel eyes. There’s an innocence in their lightness that contrasts with the sure movement of his body.

“Haven’t seen you here before, I’m Y/N,” you say casually, smiling and holding out your hand.

The man grins and firmly grasps yours, the grip sweaty, but strong. “Sam and yeah, I’m not from around here. Just passing through here for business. Needed to work off some steam.”

As he talks, you find you can’t look away from those perfect pink lips of Sam’s. You wonder what it would be like to kiss them. What it would be like to feel them on you.

“Y/N, you from around here?” And oh shit, Sam’s asking you for a second time.

Nodding, you beam at Sam. “Moved here, but I’ve been in the town over ten years so it feels like home.”

“What do you do?” Sam asks. You realize he’s not making any excuses to get on with his workout, he’s just sitting down on the machine’s seat, looking up at you.

Subconsciously, you lick your lips. “I own my own business. You’re gonna laugh though, it’s a record store. Everyone’s on downloads now, right? But vinyl’s actually come back big time these past two years,” you ramble, mouth running away, “and I sell online too.”

“Where’s your store? That’s the kind of place my brother would get a kick from checking out.”

Giving Sam the store name and address, pointing out he could always Google it, you lick your lips again and say, “So, your brother as good looking as you?” Apparently self filtering is slowly going out the window, as your smoothness level goes from sweaty handshake to grilled cheese sandwich.

Sam licks his lips. “Can’t say.” He teases his bottom lip between his teeth, apparently nervous as well. His eyes rove over you a little-- _he’s checking me out!_

Standing up, Sam doesn’t make any excuses to head to any other machines. So, making nothing of it, you gradually gravitate towards Sam’s personal space. He’s taller than you, but he bends down as you summon your courage and ask, “Are you… only here to work out?”

Eyes going wide, Sam intakes a sharp breath and then he presses in, hand reaching up to your face and pulling you into a kiss. His lips are soft and so warm. The kiss starts tentative and unsure for both of you, but then you nudge Sam’s lips apart and dare to slip your tongue into his mouth.

The groan Sam makes at that rumbles through your lips, making you whine in the back of your throat. Sam’s free hand takes your things and puts them on the seat of the lat pull-down. And then both of his hands are on you, pulling you closer as he trails his hands southwards and reaches your ass.

That strength of his lifts you up and it feels natural for you to wrap your legs around Sam’s waist as you continue to kiss. Maybe you’re a little too hot, but you don’t care about this minor detail. You don’t fear someone else walking into this particular gym at 1:25am. You’re having a hookup with a stranger and your senses are in heaven. This is the first time anyone else has been there at the same time as you. Maybe someone could walk in, but you can’t be worried as Sam moulds himself to your body.

Sucking and licking, tongues eagerly caressing, you’re starting to slide over yourself and a glimpse in a mirror lets you know that Sam is _substantial_ and rock hard beneath you. You make out until your chests are heaving more than when you were exercising. Breaking for air, you stare up into Sam’s face and his flushed cheeks tell you that he wants more.

“Locker rooms,” you say breathily. Sam nods and carries you, your things forgotten on the machine.

Reaching the locker room entrance, Sam looks between the signs for the men’s and the women’s rooms. “Which one?”

“Women’s,” you answer and Sam feels a shiver go down his spine at the sureness in your voice. He doesn’t know if this is a regular thing for you, but he doesn’t care right now as he carries you in and follows your directions to your locker. It’s in full view of the doorway out.

“Put me down a sec?”

Sam nods, and sets you down, purposefully lowering you so that your crotch rubs over his erection. The needy gasps that escape both of you lets Sam know that he’s making the right choice. He patiently waits as you fumble your locker key off a band around your ankle and unlock it. There’s some rustling from a bag and then he smiles seeing you pull out a condom from your purse, and set the bag down on the bench beside you.

Taking the condom from your outreached hand, Sam leans towards you and breathes in your scent. That tangy, sweaty post exercise smell draws him in and suddenly he can’t help reaching out, wanting to feel every part of you as he kisses you again and again. Not giving you a chance for breathe as he swipes his tongue into your mouth and tastes that part of you. Sam so desperately wants to sink into you, bury himself as deeply as he can, that he’s happily ignoring the part of his thoughts that’s going: _dude, you’re about to have sex in the middle of the women's locker room._

“Y/N,” Sam whispers, breaking the kiss and pushing a hand inside your underwear, “wanna fuck?” He pushes two fingers between your folds, sliding them down to your opening and pushes them both in, finding you already very open. His thumb rubs your clit as his fingers begin to curl inside you, stroking you and demanding that you answer him.

“Yessss,” you whimper and buck against his hand.

Licking his lips Sam kisses your cheek and says in a low voice laden with promise, “You’re so wet for me. Swimming. Open. But don’t worry, I’ll fill you up.” His cock aches with his own words.

Pushing his fingers in as deep as they can go, Sam forces that familiar low pull inside of you--walls tensing, breath stuttering--and you’re not sure when you last got a lungful of air and then you’re screaming. Shouting as you come and gasp for breath.

“Sam...” you whine, feeling a little lightheaded.

Smirking, Sam takes his fingers out of you, pulls your gear and underwear completely down, helping you kick it off, sneakers still on. He drags his red shorts and underwear down and kicks them free, cock bobbing. Eyes drinking in the blissed out sight of you, Sam wishes for a moment to smush his face up against your pussy, but he doesn’t know how long you’ve got. Doesn’t know if someone else will walk in. Sure, it’s the middle of the night, but it could still happen. He did walk in here after all.

It’s with a sigh that Sam turns you around and admires the curves of your ass cheeks. Then he’s bending you over the bench, encouraging you to grip on to the wood there and spread your legs apart for him. Tearing the condom wrapper open, Sam slips the condom out of the packet and then slides the rubber over his sensitive length. Raising his hands to your hips, Sam lines himself up and then slowly, gently, pushes inside of you. The sudden increase in temperature on his cock making him grunt and pant as he resists just rutting into you.

Sam holds back a laugh as he remembers why he joined the gym chain. For health reasons. Nothing else. But here he is with you, the first woman he’d been with since Piper.

No longer able to ignore the sweet heat and pressure around him, Sam draws himself part of the way out of you, planning to start slow and build. The drag of you along his length pushes away all resolve Sam had a second ago to start slow.

Crying out as your body tingles from the sudden fast movement, you lean back towards Sam, hands holding on for dear life, as this stranger does he promised. As he fucks in and out of you. Cock hitting you inside just right, making the filthiest sounds come from the two of you where your bodies meet. Wet and loud.

You’re panting as the pressure inside you mounts, Sam rutting furiously in and out of you, cock head slamming home every damn time. He’s so big and strong, hands holding onto you like his life depends on it. There’ll be bruises there after you finally get some rest, but you don’t care as Sam thrusts. Hips slamming against your ass.

The prepice of pain and pleasure rises up inside of you and Sam grunts with his efforts. Despite the speed he’s moving, he draws his right hand around you and reaches down your front. He presses a finger against your slick clit and rubs.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” You cry out as that extra friction claws your orgasm out of you.

And then Sam’s hips are shaking and stuttering behind you, the stranger crying and shouting, words garbled. Orgasm hitting him and chasing after yours as aftershocks leave you trembling in his arms.

The two of you struggle for breath as Sam gets himself together enough to pull out. Sliding down on to the bench, leaning against your arms, you try to regain use of your now jellified legs. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sam throw the condom in a trashcan. He returns to you and smiles.

Suddenly, you’re blushing as the full weight of what you’ve just done hits you. Sam bends down and picks up yours and his discarded clothes and hands you yours. He pulls his underwear and shorts on as you stare up at him and admire the beauty before you.

“I better go… use the showers,” Sam says, lamely. You nod in reply and don’t manage to say anything else. He walks away and you head for the showers, grabbing some shower gel from your locker.

You’re just rinsing off when you realize you didn’t even get Sam’s number. Okay, so it had clearly been just a hookup, but as the post orgasm bliss finally ends: you mentally kick yourself.

Getting dried and dressed, you head into the gym to retrieve the things you left behind. You find your iPad and water bottle, but you don’t pick it up straight away. There’s a piece of paper on it with a cellphone number and the words: _Call me. Sam xxxxx_

Some hookup had just given you his number.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. This fic is based on the prompt "Public Sex" for ["SpectaculacularSammy’s ‘write me some SPN smut for my bday’ challenge."](http://spectaculacular-sammy.tumblr.com/post/146559070504/spectaculacularsammys-write-me-some-spn-smut-for)
> 
> You can find this fic [on Tumblr here](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/147109556265/what-are-you-doing-tonight).


End file.
